Known is a non-burning type flavor inhaler that atomizes an aerosol source using power supplied from a battery (for example, Patent Document 1).
For example, the non-burning type flavor inhaler is provided with a power source unit having at least a battery, a first cartridge having at least an aerosol source and an atomizer that atomizes the aerosol source, and a second cartridge having at least a flavor source. The second cartridge and the first cartridge are replaceable.